<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suicide Is Painless by bathfullofglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262296">Suicide Is Painless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass'>bathfullofglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Четыре коротких истории о смятенных чувствах Молли Хупер</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Molly Hooper/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suicide Is Painless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><i>Suicide is painless<br/>
It brings on many changes<br/>
And I can take or leave it if I please</i><br/>
Jay-Jay Johanson − Suicide Is Painless</p>
</blockquote><p>— Джим...</p>
<p>«Не сейчас», — хочется прошептать ей, но нажимающие на плечи пальцы и легкие касания губ расслабляют, и она с присвистом выдыхает. Губы на ее коже кажутся слишком мягкими. «Гей!» — всплывает баритон в памяти, и Молли замирает. «Грубиян, грубиян, впрочем, как обычно, не думать, не думать», — стучит в голове в такт сердцу Джима, когда Молли прижимается к его груди. Его руки прохладные и властные и чуть-чуть дрожат, она бы заметила, если бы не злость и обида, бьющиеся о ребра изнутри. Она знает: это иллюзия, песочный замок на морском побережье, и волны уже смыли невысокий вал вокруг. И пусть так, пусть, но чувствовать внутри отголосок жара всё же лучше, чем ничего. </p>
<p>Руки рыщут дальше, согреваясь от тепла ее тела и страсти, наигранной, рафинированной, и Молли запрокидывает голову, подаваясь им навстречу и пряча непрошеные слезы. Пальцы борются с пуговицами на цветастой блузе, и Молли тянется к выключателю. Три фунта, Шерлок прав. Чертовых три фунта. Отличный повод для самоуничижения, спасибо. Но — «Ох!» — она быстро забывает об этом.</p>
<p>Когда загорается ночник, Молли лежит, откинувшись на подушки, и дышит часто-часто. В голове — блаженный туман, а Джиму, кажется, нипочем, и после короткой передышки он вскакивает и начинает одеваться. Гордость уязвленно шепчет, что нужно его остановить, потребовать, настоять, вцепиться и не отпускать, но разум подсказывает, что бесполезно.</p>
<p>— Я позвоню завтра. Пока! — и поцелуй на прощанье. Но Молли знает, нутром чувствует, что она больше не увидит Джима из IT.</p>
<p>На следующее утро, когда она поднимается наверх, чтобы сообщить о волшебным образом пропавшем интернете (вытащить сетевой шнур — секундное дело), она лишь подтверждает свою уверенность.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>— Кто она, кто, кто?</p>
<p>Слезы струятся по щекам, унося с собой остатки отличного макияжа — почти час потрачен, стекают вниз по шее, впитываются в красную шерсть подаренного матерью джемпера. Они смывают тушь, румяна, оставляя противные липкие следы и совершенно не ослабляя такое же липкое чувство обиды, оплетшее своими щупальцами сердце.</p>
<p>Кто она, та женщина на цинковом столе, прекрасная, как Афродита, с мраморной бледной и прохладной кожей? И кто она, жалкая Молли Хупер, скорчившаяся у косяка в собственной гостиной, неловкая, нескладная, с веснушками, появляющимися под мартовскими лучами солнца?</p>
<p>— Никто, черт подери... Никто!</p>
<p>Вскрик переходит в вой, тонкий, прерывистый, на одной ноте и тонет в клокотании всхлипов. Она с честью пережила злосчастный бенефис Шерлока у камина, чтобы потом получить от него же удар в самое сердце. И это переполнило чашу терпения. Она может смириться и с дерзостью, и с циничными замечаниями, и с тотальной непробиваемостью, но короткое: «Это она» — стало последней каплей. Даже со всеми своими недостатками Шерлок так близок к идеалу, а идеала не достоин никто. Особенно та, похожая на греческую статую телом и на картину Пикассо лицом, незнакомка. Несправедливо.</p>
<p>— Несправе...дливо, — выдыхает Молли, хлопает по полу ладонью и медленно поднимается. Где-то в стенном шкафу припрятано вино, и она отправляется на поиски.</p>
<p>Тихое бульканье, льющееся струйкой из горлышка бутылки вместе с Каберне, успокаивает. Там, в бокале, истина. Там — забвение. Спокойствие. Ее рука вздрагивает, и вино выплескивается на стол. Растекшаяся лужица в темноте кухни кажется кровью. Кровь. Сколько ее попортил Шерлок, и сколько еще попортит...<br/>
Потому что Молли еще не готова его отпустить.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>— Ты пойдешь на слушание? — мимоходом интересуется Лестрад, просматривая протокол о вскрытии. </p>
<p>— Нет, мне еще нужно закончить пару отчетов, — отвечает Молли, и молния под ее пальцами взвизгивает.</p>
<p>Детектив сочувственно смотрит на нее и кивает, но теплота в его глазах никак не относится к завалу на работе. Он знает, кем был Мориарти для Молли, и пытается понять ее смятенные чувства.</p>
<p>Громкое дело о тройном проникновении ставит на уши весь Лондон, заголовки всех газет кричат о грандиозном разоблачении преступника и судебном процессе, и Молли не может не узнать Джима — его глаза, кажется, смотрят на нее с каждой первой полосы. Но он уже не тот Джим из IT, он — совершенно другой человек, с жестким, безумным взглядом, и Молли начинает сомневаться в том, не приснился ли ей он. Но больничные сплетни губят эту надежду на корню.</p>
<p>— Удачи с отчетами! — прощается Лестрад и выходит, оставляя Молли в привычной тишине морга. Но сегодня она сдавливает виски и грудную клетку, дышать тяжело, и движется Молли едва ли не через силу. Девушка задумчиво скользит пальцами по разложенным на столике хирургическим инструментам, любуясь, как свет галогеновых ламп играет на гладкой стальной поверхности. Мысли в голове плывут медленно, неотвратимо складываясь в одну простую: она предала Шерлока. Сама того не зная, она свела Шерлока с его врагом, и если бы не ее отчаянная боязнь одиночества, жизнь могла бы подкинуть другой расклад. Она предательница. И не заслуживает прощения.</p>
<p>Вернувшись домой, Молли прямиком идет в ванную комнату и принимается методично раздеваться. Она не стала включать отопление, и прохладный воздух заставляет кожу покрываться мурашками. Молли передергивает плечами и достает из сумочки плоский дерматиновый чехол. Взглянув на свое отражение — решительно сжатые губы и складка между бровей — она забирается в ванну и извлекает из черного чехла скальпель. В помещении холодно настолько, что кажется, будто безжизненный металл всё еще хранит тепло автоклава. Молли берет скальпель в левую руку и, развернув правую, мысленно намечает линию разреза. Но стоит поднести лезвие к коже, как решимость оставляет ее, и левая рука предательски вздрагивает. В тот же момент на пороге появляется Тоби, протиснувшись в узкую щель между приоткрытой дверью и косяком, бежит по полу и вспрыгивает на фаянсовый бортик. Молли тянется к нему, запуская руки в шелковистую шерсть и чувствуя под пальцами живое тепло. Скальпель летит на пол, и звон от его падения еще долго висит в воздухе. Молли плачет, прижимая к себе кота, зарываясь лицом в пушистый бок. Она плачет, признавая свое поражение и свою слабость. Она плачет, признавая наивную правоту Тоби: она должна просто продолжать быть рядом, несмотря ни на что.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>— Держи, — Молли протягивает Шерлоку стопку помятых и пропахших больницей вещей. Но он продолжает сидеть, опустив голову на руки и являя Молли ворох спутавшихся кудрей вместо лица. Он игнорирует ее, невзирая на «Ты считаешься». </p>
<p>Молли кладет одежду на стол рядом: после разберется, большой уже. Она смотрит на Шерлока сверху вниз с какой-то материнской нежностью, отчасти разделяя его боль. Он умер, пусть и понарошку, но умер, и вместе с этой притворной смертью внутри него какая-то частица прекратила свою жизнь. Молли знает, каково оно, потерять часть себя, своей души, засохшей, как пораженная тлей ветка. Она знает, как тяжело рвать связи, крепкие и цепкие, как корни. Она помнит, как страшно оставлять позади прошлое и встречать новый день. Она еще хранит тот скальпель в прикроватной тумбе.</p>
<p>Молли протягивает руку и легко касается завитков на затылке Шерлока. Тот слегка напрягается, но Молли тут же отстраняется, разворачивается и выходит из лаборатории. Новую жизнь лучше начинать в одиночку. Ей ли не знать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>